


Heaven

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Cuddles, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stiles is tired, a lot of fluff, writer is frustrated with programming, writer needs cuddles too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: Stiles is tired and frustrated so Derek comes to save him by cuddling him.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Note: It is implied that Stiles still lives in Beacon Hills and he is also studying informatics somewhere. 
> 
> Title is Heaven because I was listening to Heaven by Troye Sivan. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Whoever said that college years were the best time of one’s life was a big liar.

Stiles could very much contradict that argument by showing his shitload of assignments to the jerk who ever thought about saying such thing.

Don’t get him wrong, college life had its perks but he is so frustrated with his assignment on programming that he was one step away weeping like a baby. It didn’t help that his college friends decided to not do the assignment at all and his actual friends know shit about programming.

Honestly, his week was horrible. The assignment was not required but it would be a great advantage to his final grade so he had decided to work on it. And of course, it looked easy at first, so he put off doing it until ten days to the due date.

He seriously regretted all his life decisions that led to that moment.

It has been 6 days and he has yet to manage anything other than writing a huge load of useless code that doesn’t compile. His friends kept inviting him to hang out and the first 4 days he gave in and went out with them to clear his mind, but the past 2 days he was stuck in his room with cheap food and the overwhelming urge to give up on even breathing.

He was currently banging his head on his desk, mindful to not knock on his laptop.

The sound of a dog barking loudly made Stiles to refocus and throw away all doubts and go back to trying to figure out how to make a function that is actually functioning on the preprocessor. That part was actually supposed to be the easiest, so he thought that if anything he should at least make it work.

With that thought and a strike of newfound motivation, he deleted the lines that showed error signs and started typing furiously.

As soon as he was done with that, he edited the changes in the signatures on the main program and defined some parts a little better.

By the time he had a new, improved code that also seemed neat, he pressed compile and run, with a self-satisfied smile.

However, the smile fell from his face when instead of the black window with the welcoming text he had set, he saw what was approximately 42 lines of errors.

He groaned his head and tried really hard to not start knocking his head on his desk again.

Then, a thought stroke him. How had he not thought of it before?

He took his cell on his hands and looked up for Danny’s contact.

_Stiles: I distinctively remember that you know more programming languages than I can count._

_I also remember that C is one of them. Help?_

He put his phone away and leaned back in his chair. He inspected his code again and tried to come up with an idea on why it was going to shit.

He was fidgeting anxiously. His failure to make something that works, made his stomach twist in a way that he thought that throwing up was not a farfetched idea.

The cursor was still blinking at him.

Danny had still not replied.

_Stiles: Soooo…. tell me I can use malloc in the preprocessor_

_This is an emergency, Danny!_

Ten minutes later he still didn’t have a reply.

_Stiles: Danny pls_

_Danny, I trusted you_

_Dannyyyyyyy…_

He was about to spam his ex-classmate some more when his phone froze up and started vibrating. The call screen loaded up and he saw Derek’s contact icon staring at him.

He sighed and picked it up. “ _Derek_.” He whined pathetically.

Stiles could practically hear his boyfriend’s eyebrows furrowing. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Stiles flopped on his bed face down, smashed on his pillow. “ _What’s wrong?_ Everything is wrong! I am a failure.” He mumbled in his blanket.

“You are not a failure.” Derek declared in a tone that he sounded offended.

Stiles turned his head to his side so that he could balance his phone on his cheek without having to hold it. “But I am! If I wasn’t I would have at least managed to be more than halfway done with that stupid assignment.”

Derek hummed. “You are not done with it then, I take it.”

“Ha! I am so done with it, you have no idea!” he said sarcastically. “But if I was actually remotely close to finishing it I would have thrown a party, or do something equally dramatic.”

Derek chuckled. “You are already being dramatic.”

“Hey, fuck you, I have the right to be!”

“I can’t argue with that. You have been working hard for this.” Derek agreed softly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Talk to me, tell me about your day, take my mind away from school.” Stiles decided.

“Cora made me go to the zoo with her this morning, I am not sure why, she was texting the whole day to her boyfriend anyway.” Derek started with a smooth soft voice that helped Stiles relax. “She denied it when I complained about it but she does this thing when she talks to him.”

Stiles smiled fondly. “Yeah I know, she looks as if her face is constricting in the need to smile but she doesn’t want to show it so she ends up with a weird expression.”

“She looks like her cheeks shrink in her mouth and her lips thin from the mere pressure she put on them to stop them from turning upwards. She thinks she is keeping a straight face.” Derek said.

“What can I say, not all Hales can get a straight face.” Stiles laughed.

“It’s an art, to keep a straight face, I am taking that as a compliment.” Derek contradicted.

“Baby, your face is probably the only straight thing about you.” Stiles declared playfully.

Derek barked a laugh -as if he didn’t want to give Stiles the satisfaction of cracking a joke but also being unable to keep it in.

“I love your laugh.” Stiles said softly.

Derek quieted but Stiles could tell he was smiling. They enjoyed the small silence for a few seconds.

“I know I told you that I didn’t want to see anyone so that I could focus, but can you come over? It’s late and I am feeling sleepy. I am up for some cuddles.” Stiles said.

“Thought you would never ask. Be over in 10.”

Stiles turned on his back and stared at his ceiling as he waited for Derek.

It must have been less than ten minutes when Derek slid in through his window.

“This bad habit of yours to enter through my window is very creepy.” Stiles teased.

Derek rolled his eyes. “You love it.”

“I do.” Stiles agreed and touched Derek’s cheeks softly to kiss him.

Without stopping kissing, he tugged Derek so that they were lying on the bed.

They stayed there without stopping at all. Their make out session lacked impatient lust, as it was slow and lazy, both more than content to just enjoy the exchange.

Stiles wasn’t lying, he _was_ sleepy. It was not long before his moves turned even more lethargic and Derek rearranged them so that Stiles’s head was on his chest and their legs were tangled together. His one arm was resting on Stiles’s on his stomach and the other was petting Stiles’s hair.

Stiles sighed and nuzzled a little on his human pillow.

“I love you.” Derek said and kissed his forehead.

“I love you too.” Stiles muttered sleepily and started to nod off.

His assignment could wait, cuddling sessions with Derek were always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.game-cake.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> okay now i go back to my dysfunctional program bye


End file.
